Casa Hoare, Reis Nascidos do Ferro das Terras Fluviais
"Casa Hoare, Reis Nascidos do Ferro das Terras Fluviais" é o terceiro capítulo de Conquista e Rebelião: Uma História Animada dos Sete Reinos, um bônus extra incluído no Blu-ray da sétima temporada de Game of Thrones. É narrado por Harry Lloyd como Viserys Targaryen e Pilou Asbæk como Euron Greyjoy. Sinopse Viserys Targaryen e Euron Greyjoy contam a história do encontro entre seus antepassados fora dos portões do recém-erguido Harrenhal. Narração Euron Greyjoy: Harren da Casa Hoare herdou um reino que se estendia desde as Ilhas de Ferro até o Tridente. Um reino grande demais para governar de um castelo de merda como Pyke. Durante quarenta anos, seus nascidos do ferro pilharam as Terras Fluviais em busca de pedra, madeira e escravos para construir um trono digno dele. A lenda diz que os pedreiros puseram a última pedra em Harrenhal no mesmo dia em que Aegon desembarcou em Westeros. Talvez fosse um presságio divino. Talvez os pedreiros quisessem sair antes que os dragões chegassem lá. Eles não eram os únicos. Com a postura de Aegon, os senhores do rio de Harren se revoltaram, liderados pela Casa Tully. Duvido que Harren tenha notado. Harrenhal poderia repelir um exército de um milhão de homens. Nenhuma escada poderia ultrapassar seus muros e nenhum aríete os abala. O castelo era tão inexpugnável quando a boceta de uma criada velha. Harren fechou os portões em torno de si, seus filhos e dos homens de ferro, e esperou que o exército de Aegon afundasse no esterco. Quando Aegon finalmente viu o monstruoso castelo, ele pediu uma negociação. Harren aceitou. Valíria fora o maior império que o mundo já vira. Harren queria mijar sobre suas cinzas. Viserys Targaryen (como Aegon): "Renda-se agora e continuará sendo o Senhor das Ilhas de Ferro. Renda-se agora e seus filhos viverão para governar depois de você. Está vendo meu exército fora do castelo. Está vendo meus dragões. Euron (como Harren): "O que está está do lado de fora não me preocupa. Esses muros são fortes e espessos." Viserys (como Aegon): "Dragões voam." Euron (como Harren): "(risos) Mas pedras não se incendeiam." Viserys (como Aegon): "Quando o sol se pôr, sua linhagem acabará." Euron: Harren cuspiu e voltou a seu castelo. Uma vez lá dentro, prometeu terras, riquezas e filhas dos Tully a qualquer um que conseguisse derrubar Aegon ou seu dragão. Quando o sol se pôs sob o horizonte, todos os homens de Harren patrulhavam as ameias, ouvindo asas em cada rajada de vento. Mas a lua se ergueu e se pôs no céu, e nenhum dragão apareceu. Viserys: Enquanto os nascidos do ferro rodeavam as ameias, Aegon conduziu seu dragão Balerion cada vez mais alto no céu noturno, para que até o imenso castelo de Harrenhal parecesse um formigueiro abaixo deles. Então, mergulharam diretamente ao castelo, dentro dos muros protegidos. As cinco torres de Harrenhal se estendiam até Aegon como uma mão. Balerion abriu sua boca e banhou todos os dedos com as chamas. Euron: Harren estava certo. Pedras não se incendeiam, mas homens sim, mesmo quando são nascidos do ferro (risos). O dragão explodiu meus ancestrais em cinzas que sufocavam os sobreviventes quando gritavam. Os soldados de Harren saltaram das ameias e morreram. Amontoaram-se contra os muros e morreram. Fugiram pelo pátio e morreram. Harren e seus filhos se refugiaram dentro do castelo. As pedras não queimaram, mas quando Balerion rebentava-as com fogo, elas logo ficaram incandescentes (risos). O maior castelo do mundo tornou-se o maior forno do mundo, cozinhando os últimos da Casa Hoare dentro dele. Viserys: Fora do castelo, as torres de Harrenhal brilharam em vermelho contra a escuridão da noite e começaram a se contorcer e derreter como cinco imensas velas, com pedra líquida escoando pelos lados como cera. Na manhã seguinte, Aegon estabeleceu uma nova região das Terras Fluviais. Nomeou o rebelde Edmyn Tully como seu Senhor Supremo do Tridente e fez outros senhores do rio lhe jurarem fidelidade como seu novo suserano. Durante séculos, a Casa Hoare aterrorizou as Terras Fluviais. Sob a Casa Tully, as Terras Fluviais enfim voltariam a ter paz e prosperidade. Após o castelo esfriar o suficiente para ser adentrado, Aegon arriscou-se a entrar nas ruínas que fizera de Harrenhal. Viu os corpos cinzentos, as pedras abrasadas e as espadas esmagadas e derretidas de seus antigos inimigos. Para a perplexidade de seus homens, ele ordenou que essas espadas inúteis fossem recolhidas e enviadas a seu Forte de Aegon. Aparições Personagens * Harren Hoare * Aegon I Targaryen * Balerion * Edmyn Tully Lugares * Ilhas de Ferro ** Baía dos Homens de Ferro (aparece no mapa) ** Grande Wyk (aparece no mapa) ** Velha Wyk (aparece no mapa) ** Pretamare (aparece no mapa) ** Montrasgo (aparece no mapa) * Terras Fluviais ** Cabo das Águias (aparece no mapa) ** Guardamar (aparece no mapa) ** Gêmeas (aparece no mapa) ** Pedravelhas (aparece no mapa) ** Feirajusta (aparece no mapa) ** Correrrio (aparece no mapa) ** Tridente (aparece no mapa) ** Salinas (aparece no mapa) ** Lagoa da Donzela (aparece no mapa) ** Harrenhal ** Pyke (mencionado) ** Forte de Aegon (mencionado) * Cidade Franca de Valíria (mencionada) Eventos * Guerra da Conquista ** Queima de Harrenhal Casas nobres * Casa Hoare * Casa Targaryen * Casa Tully Raças * Nascidos do ferro Diversos * Escravidão / servidão * Dragões * Conferência * Senhor das Ilhas de Ferro * Senhor Supremo do Tridente de:Haus Hoffartt, Könige der Eisenmänner von den Flusslanden en:House Hoare, Ironborn Kings of the Riverlands fr:Maison Chenu, Rois fer-nés du Conflans Categoria:História e Tradição Categoria:Conquista e Rebelião: Uma História Animada dos Sete Reinos